Sonny With a White Dress
by Phoebeskis84
Summary: With Channy spending so much time together lately, Tawni gets suspicious. When Tawni hears a strange phonecall between Sonny and Chad about wedding gowns, tuxedos, and a justice of the peace, she knows whats going on. Sonny and Chad are getting married.
1. Sonny, Come Back

_**Sonny With a White Dress**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of their actors/actresses. **

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Sonny, Come Back**

I looked over at where Sonny and Chad sat giggling and sharing a frozen yogurt. Lately, Sonny has been with Chad all the time, and not with us. Us referring to the rest of the So Random cast. We were starting to get annoyed about how much time they spent together, gazing into each other's eyes and Eskimo-kissing. She left us, and here we are sitting at our table in the cafeteria picking at our gross food, while Sonny is eating "Falls food" with Chad – choice cut steaks cooked to perfection. We wanted our Sonny back.

"They make me sick," I grumbled, poking the pile of peas on my plate with my fork.

"I wish she would stop spending so much time with Chad," Nikko said. "I need help with my science project!"

Grady piped up, "Yeah, I miss my talks with Sonny. Now I have all of these emotions bottled up inside of me."

"And I need help training for my martial arts competition!" Zora tried to slice her hunk of partially cooked chicken with her hand, but it bounced off the table. "See? I can't even slice a piece of cafeteria food!"

"That's because it's made of rubber," I said. Then I saw Sonny walking towards our table. I picked up my coke and sipped is nonchalantly.

"Hey, you guys!" Sonny exclaimed and sat down at the empty seat next to Grady. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Grady sighed, taking a bite of his rubber-chicken.

"I just came over to tell you guys, I won't be able to make it to pizza night tonight. Chad is taking me to…"

"He's always taking you someplace! But on pizza night? Oh, that's low!" Zora shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry you guys. I promise I will come to pizza night next Friday," Sonny assured us. But she missed pizza night last Friday, and the Friday before that, and the Friday before that.

"Yeah, yeah, like you promised last week," I said. "Every since you started going out with Chad, you have been spending less and less time with us. Are we un-cool or something?"

"No, Tawni, it's not that at all. It's just…"

The intercom buzzed: "So Random cast members to the studio for rehearsals."

"Chad and I just need some time together, that's all," Sonny continued. "Come on, guys, don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"We just wish you could spend a little bit more time with us and not with Chad," Nikko explained, standing up to empty his tray. Grady, Zora, and I emptied our trays as well, and when we turned back around to head to rehearsals, Sonny was gone.

_This is my very first fanfiction story...hope you all enjoy it! :)_


	2. The Confusing Conversation

**Chapter 2: ****The Confusing Conversation**

After rehearsals that day, I went to my dressing room (that I shared with Sonny) to get changed out of my costume for the sketch we were doing. I was about to turn the door knob to enter when I heard Sonny say, "Oh, the gown I bought is beautiful! I think you'll love it just as much as I do."

I heard a familiar voice ask, "Can I see it?" It was Chad. _What were they talking about?_ I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear them more clearly.

"No, you know the rules, silly. You can't see me in the dress until the big day."

_The big day?_

"Oh, alright. Well, I found a very handsome tuxedo at Tucker's Tuxes."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see it!" Sonny cooed. "Did you get us a Justice of the Peace yet?"

_Dresses and tuxedos? 'The big day?' A Justice of the Peace? What in the world are they talking about?_

Chad said, "No, but I think I know just the right guy."

"I can't wait!" Sonny replied excitedly.

"Neither can I," Chad replied. "I have to go. We have rehearsals over at the Falls in a few minutes."

"I'll miss you!" Sonny giggled.

"I'll miss you more!"

_Gross. _I heard footsteps and quickly jumped back from the door. It opened and Chad walked through. "Oh, hi Tawni," he said, and continued walking down the hall. I looked at him strangely before I entered my dressing room.

"Hi Tawni," Sonny greeted me with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing," I responded, flipping my hair.

Sonny's phone mooed. She picked it up. "Hi, Mom…Yeah?…Yep, sounds like fun…See you in a few minutes…Bye."

"I have to go. My family from Wisconsin is here, and we're going out to lunch together," Sonny explained, picking up her handbag and walking towards the door. "See you later!"

"Bye," I said, distracted by my thoughts. I was still thinking about the mysterious conversation between Sonny and Chad. I tried to put together the pieces. They had mentioned a dress, a tuxedo, a Justice of the Peace, and a 'big day'. Just then I thought, _They're getting married!_ But I shook the thought off, knowing it was ridiculous to think that _Channy _was getting married.

_Please review! _

_I also need a Beta so if anyone is interested, PM me._


	3. The Girl Who Cried Wedding

**Chapter 3: ****The Girl Who Cried Wedding**

The next day, Nikko, Grady, Zora, and I were in the Prop House. I was sitting on the couch, filing my nails, Nikko and Grady were playing Just Dance 2 on their Wii, and Zora was in her sarcophagus. We were supposed to be preparing a new sketch to perform on Sunday night, which was tomorrow night, but without Sonny there, we didn't have any motivation to come up with ideas.

"You always win," Grady pouted.

"Ha, ha," Nikko laughed, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I am a pretty good dancer."

Grady opened the minifridge and grabbed a soda. "Where's Sonny?"

"She was in our dressing room earlier, she said she would be over in a few minutes," I replied, still intent on making my fingernails look pretty. "I'll go check."

"Rematch, now," Grady said to Nikko, picking up a controller.

"You're on." Nikko grabbed his controller and they began their rematch. I left then, seeing Grady dance wasn't the prettiest thing in the world.

Walking down the hall to our dressing room, I heard someone singing a familiar tune. When I arrived in front of our dressing room door, I realized it was coming from inside.

_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo dooooo…_

_It can't be, _I thought to myself, slowly turning the knob and opening the door a crack. I poked my head inside, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Sonny stood there in front of our mirror, twirling and whirling around in white dress. A wedding gown. I shut the door quietly before I ran down the hallway to the Prop House. As I ran in my heels, I heard someone singing that tune again at the opposite end of the hall. It was Sonny: "Here comes the bride all dressed in white, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo…"

I stumbled into the Prop House.

"I can't believe you won!" Nikko whined.

"Dancing is one of my inner layers," Grady explained.

"Sonny's getting married!" I shouted in exasperation from running down that long hallway in my heels. Don't give me grief; running in heels is harder than it looks.

"Say what now?" Nikko said, looking at me strangely.

I told them about the conversation I overheard between Sonny and Chad the day before, and how I had just seen Sonny dancing around our dressing room in a wedding gown.

"C'mon, Tawni, don't you think that's a little irrational?" Grady asked me.

"But it's true!" I exclaimed.

"Tawni, let's be realistic, here. Sonny would never marry a goof like Chad," Nikko reasoned.

Zora stepped out of her sarcophagus. "It's true! Sonny and Chad are getting married _right now!_ They are on our stage!"

"How do you know this?" Nikko asked.

"I was crawling around in the vents above the stage spying," Zora answered casually.

"I told you so!" I bragged to Nikko and Grady.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go crash their wedding!" Zora yelled.

"Yeah!" Nikko and I chanted in unison.

Grady stood there, silently debating whether or not he should be a 'wedding crasher'. "Don't you think that's a little mean?"

"No," I responded immediately.

"Alright! Let's do it then!" Grady said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Get the cold cut catapult!" I shouted over my shoulder to Zora. She grabbed the cold cut catapult off its shelf and grabbed some cold cuts from our minifridge. We all ran out of the Prop House to the stage, where we would soon be crashing Channy's wedding.

**A/N: Please review! I am in need of a Beta Reader, so if anyone is interested, just send me a PM. Thanks :)**


	4. Holy Matrimony Mayhem

**Chapter 4: ****Holy Matrimony Mayhem**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 'Nico' will be spelled correctly from now on (Haha) :) Some of you asked what a Justice of the Peace was…it's the man who marries husband & wife. Enjoy!**

We stormed through the stage doors, cold cut catapult in hand and armed with lunch meat. On the stage stood Sonny in her wedding gown and Chad in his tuxedo, holding hands and smiling dumbly. Marshall , also suited in a tux, stood next to them, reading from a book. _He must be the Justice of the Peace, _I thought.

"I, Chad, take you, Sonny, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life," Chad vowed, playing with Sonny's hand.

"I, Sonny, take you, Chad, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Sonny said, looking into Chad's big blue eyes.

"Chad, do you take Sonny as your wife?" Marshall asked.

"I do."

"Sonny, do you take Chad as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," Marshall said. Chad pulled Sonny closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. They leaned in for the kiss. Their lips where just barely touching when a slice of ham slapped Chad across the face.

"Who threw that?" Chad asked, taking the cold cut off his face.

Zora knelt down, busily preparing the catapult. She loaded it once again, this time with cheese. Concentrating on her aim, she released the catapult. The slice of cheese flew threw the air, soaring towards Sonny's face. Chad saw it coming.

"Nooooooooo!" he shouted, diving in front of Sonny to shield her from the cheese. It hit him as he flew across the stage. He landed on the opposite side of the stage with a thud.

"Chad!" Sonny shrieked, running over to where he lay, moaning in pain. "Are you okay, honey?"

He groaned. "Stupid ham and cheese."

"Yeah, you might as well just throw some bread at us and we'll have a sandwich!" Sonny shouted, looking out over the audience.

"Sorry, we didn't bring any!" Zora yelled.

Sonny then saw all of us standing at the back of the room. "How could you guys?"

"How could you marry Chad?" I questioned her.

"Tawni, it's not what you think," Sonny tried to explain.

"Fire!" Nico screamed.

Zora had prepared a stack of cold cuts on the catapult. Ham, roast beef, turkey, and cheese flew across the room and covered Sonny and Chad.

"Really, guys?" Sonny exclaimed.

We ran onto the stage. "Why didn't you tell us?" Grady whined.

"Because we're not really getting married!" Sonny yelled at them.

"You're what?" Nico asked, looking at her strangely.

"I am not marrying Chad. It's just a sketch! We did it for publicity for Channy! Look behind you," Sonny said.

Nico, Grady, Zora, and I turned around to see a full audience looking back at us, laughing.

"Ha, ha, hey guys," Nico managed to say in his embarrassment.

I turned back around and looked at Sonny. "So, you're not getting married?"

"No," Sonny replied calmly. Chad moaned on the floor and Sonny knelt down next to him.

"Well now I feel stupid," Grady said.

"That's all for today folks!" Marshall announced. The curtains closed.

Sonny glared at us angrily. "You owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry," Grady apologized.

"Me too," Nico agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sonny," Zora said.

"Tawni?"

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Well you should be. You all should be."

"Yeah," Chad said, getting up from the floor.

"C'mon, Chad, let's go back to the Prop House, and I'll get you some ice, okay?"

"Alright," he replied, offering his hand. She took it, and they exited the stage, leaving us all feeling ashamed of ourselves.

_ Oops._


	5. Acceptance & Forgiveness

**Chapter Five: Acceptance & Forgiveness**

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story…so enjoy it! **

I was back in the Prop House later that day with the rest of the So Random gang, except for Sonny. I guess I couldn't really blame her for not wanting to be with us. We crashed her Channy wedding skit for publicity when we didn't even know the truth of it. And the cold cuts … perfectly good slices of fresh, cold cuts soaring through the air above the audience and slapping Chad in the face. We made fools of ourselves.

I sat quietly twirling my hair on the couch while Zora read a book, Nico was zoning out sitting on a stool at the table, and Grady fidgeted constantly in his chair. No one said anything. We all just sat there feeling ashamed of ourselves.

Grady broke the silence. "Hey, guys? Do you think we should go apologize to Sonny? You know, for what we did?"

"Yeah, I feel like an idiot for acting like I did," said Nico.

"We could bring some 'I'm sorry' pizza," Zora suggested.

"Well, I'm not sorry. She should have told us about this Channy publicity skit," I lied.

"Don't you feel at least a little bit sorry?" Grady asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well, we're going now," Nico said, pointing to the door of the Prop House. As Nico, Grady, and Zora started out the door, I got up from the couch and said, "Wait! I'll go! But only for the pizza."

Grady knocked on the door to Sonny's apartment. Connie opened it seconds later, greeting us with a large smile. Looking past her, I could see Sonny and Chad sitting on the couch, giggling. "Come on in, guys," Connie said, stepping out of the doorway.

When we entered the room, Sonny turned her head from the couch where she and Chad were sitting and flashed us an angry look.

"We brought pizza!" I said, holding up the pizza box.

"So you think all it takes is a slice of pizza to make up for what you did?" Sonny said angrily.

"No, but we thought you'd like some. You know, 'cause you missed pizza night last week," Grady offered, smiling.

"I want an apology for what you guys did. You had no right to barge in on us like that – "

"Sonny, we didn't know…" I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. What you did was wrong. You should all be ashamed. You made a fool of me, of Chad, of yourselves. Why would you do something like that?" Sonny asked.

Chad put his arm around Sonny and said, "Yeah, why'd you throw cold cuts at us?"

"I don't know. I guess we weren't thinking," Nico replied. The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you weren't," Sonny sighed, looking in the other direction.

"We're really sorry, Sonny," Grady said apologetically.

"Truly really sorry," Zora added.

"Hey, I'm sorry, too, Sonny, for what I did and all. It was pretty dumb," Nico apologized.

Sonny turned back around and looked at me. "What?" I asked, but I knew what she wanted from me. "Oh, fine!" I groaned, then mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks you, guys, it means a lot. You know, you're gonna have to get used to me and Chad being together."

**(A/N: There are two endings to this story. Here is the first ending.)**

"Ewww," I said as the two of them snuggled together on the couch.

"So who wants pizza?" Grady yelled excitedly. Chad jumped off the couch and shouted, "ME!"

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed. "Get me some, too, hon."

"Alright. One slice of combo for m' lady!" Chad responded.

We all ate pizza together in Sonny's apartment that night. We talked until our voices hurt, and laughed until we cried. It turns out Chad's not too bad of a guy after all, besides his big ego, calling himself the 'greatest actor of our generation' and all. It may take a while to get used to him and Sonny being together, but I am willing to try and accept it.

**(A/N: This is the second ending.)**

"Yeah, and you'll have to get used to this," Chad said, leaning towards Sonny and planting one on her lips.

"Oh, Chad," she giggled, and put her arm around his neck and returned the kiss. Chad fell back on the couch and pulled Sonny on top of him, and the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back. They kissed like no one else was in the room.

"Hello? We're right here!" I said, and Sonny and Chad retreated from their smooch fest, pulling their bodies apart from each other.

"I'm definitely not going to be able to get used to that," I grumbled, disgusted. Grady, Nico, and Zora had left the room and were in the kitchen.

Nico yelled, "We didn't need to see that!"

Sonny and Chad laughed on the couch. "So who wants pizza?" he asked.

"Ooh, lets go get some!" Sonny said excitedly, and they hopped off the couch and dashed into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza.

I stood there in Sonny's living room for a minute, listening to the happy voices floating into the room from the kitchen. If Chad makes Sonny happy, I should be happy for her. It may take a while to get used to, but I would give it a try.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed my first FanFic! Vote for which story you want me to write next on my profile page! If you want to ask me something, just send me a PM. Please review & thanks for reading! :)**

**Please review!**

**If you go to my profile page, I have a poll posted: I want you to vote on which stories I should write next. Please**


End file.
